Lost In Sasuke's House?
by FoxxNarutoFanGirlFoxx
Summary: What! Sasuke and Itatchi come back home! Will Sasuke finally confess his feelings to Naruto? Why does Naruto keep getting lost? Ok bad summary but please read the story. I promise it will be worth it! SASUNARU-NESS! My first story so review please?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic so be nice please... And no flamers allowed! Please R&R! And trust me this fic will be worth it... **

**Okay, now here are some things you need to know before you read.**

**Itatchi does not die in this fic because he told Sasuke the truth and together they kill Madara/Tobi (whoever it is... sorry but I'm not up to date with the manga... I watch the anime...) and the Akatsuki becomes good. Well actually they split up and go back to their villages... with the hokages help of course. All of the Akatsuki members are alive and so is Jirayah and Asuma sensei. Pein never attaked Konoha. AND THIS IS SASUNARU! If you don't like SasuNaru than leave now because YAOI rules! **

**Ages**

**Neji,Tenten,Lee- 18 **

**Gaara- 17**

**Kankuro,Temari-19**

**Ino,Chouji,Shikamaru- 17**

**Sasuke,Sai,Sakura- 17**

**Naruto- 16 (will turn 17 later in the fic)**

**Sasori(lets pretend he was never a puppet,okay?),Deidara, OC- 19**

**Pein & Konan- 20**

**Itatchi,Hidan,Kakuzu- 21**

**Couples/Pairings**

**SASUNARU, of course!**

**SasoDei**

**ShikTema**

**LeeSaku**

**GaaNeji**

**PeinKonan**

**KibaHina**

**Itatchi x OC**

**And there might be others if it becomes necessary.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Naruto or anyone else from the series... Even though I wish I did... **sigh** Sooo yeah... All rights of Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto, even though I 'kindly persuaded' him to let me borrow them he said no which I didn't take an answer for so he ordered his Anbu Black Ops to 'gently escort' me out... And by that I mean they tossed me out the window... And no one came to check on me... except my beloved Itatchi **daydreams** Oh right, back to the story...**

**WARNING: This is YAOI! Which means boyxboy. If you don't like then turn back, NOW! There will be ALOT of OOCness and one main OC. Ermmm... VERY colorful language, so you young ones might wanna head back to the K rated section... beer, stupidity, nosebleeds... oh wait that's not this chapter... sorry but the nosebleeds got to wait... AND BEWARE! THIS IS UN-BETA-ED! So forgive me, please?**

**Now heres chapter 1 to "Lost... in Sasukes House?" Oh yeah, I **_might_ **change the title later on in the story... sorry but this one does not feel 'appropriate' for the events coming up.**

Chapter 1- Homecoming

The air of Konoha was filled with excitement because Sasuke finally came back home. The sun was shining and there was not one cloud in the sky, to Shikamaru's dismay. The villagers danced and celebrated the return of the last Uchihas. Yes Uchihas, because Itatchi came back too. This was a day to not be forgotten.

_Three weeks later..._

"Damn... I almost forgot the day Sasuke and Itatchi came back..." Nauto said.

"It's not really a surprise you fucktard." Kiba laughed. "I thought you forgot on the second day they were here."

"SHUT UP DOG BREATH!" Naruto shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

Shikamaru sighed, "Will all of you shut up? Your giving me a headache. Troublesome..."

Rookie nine, Gai-sensei's team, and Gaara, along with his siblings, were standing infront of the Uchiha estate. Why, you ask? Well it looks like it's time for a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_Flashes of bubble-gum pink and blonde hair appear in the trees. They jump out of the trees and are infront of the Uchiha estate. They walk up to the Uchiha mansion and knock._

_An irrated Sasuke opens the door, but his facial expression changes to confused. "Sakura, Ino, why are you both wearing T-shirts that say 'SASUNARU FANCLUB! KAWAII!' on them?"_

_"Oh that's simple, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stated cheerfully. "Our 'I LOVE SASUNARU!' T-shirts are in the laundry. And~ we are going to tell everyone in Konoha about your "secret'' crush..." She stopped for a dramatic pause, "Unless~ you let us have a house party for the weekend here in your beautifull mansion for you and Itatchi-kun. Just think of it as a party in the day and a sleepover at night, or we could just chill and catch up with everyone."_

_"Yeah!" Ino agreed. "And~", she added in a singsong voice before Sasuke could say no, "We'll invite Naruto~!"_

_"No." He said emotionlessly._

_"But why~!" Both girls whined._

_"Because I said so and you'll trash my house. You know , I'm not like Itatchi. He's the one who likes to party all day and night and get high or really drunk. And, believe it or not, he's the one with emotions."_

_"That's another reason to let us throw you guys a party, because Itatchi loves them!" Sakura said._

_"No."_

_"Come on! We're only going to invite Rookie nine, Gai-sensei's team, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro!" Ino exclaimed._

_Sasuke sighed. "You sure Naruto will be there?"_

_"HAI!" Both girls chorused, along with a salute._

_"Fine, but if he doesn't show up then no party."_

_**End of flashback**_

And now here we are, Friday night at the Uchiha mansion. All the teens walk up to the mansion and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later Itatchi answers the door.

"Hello everyone." Itatchi politely greets.

"Hey!"

"Good evening."

"H-he-hello Itatchi-kun..."

"Sup."

"Hiaz!"

"Hello my youthful friend!"

"Hello Itatchi-kun~!"

"Yo! My man! How you doin'?"

"Hn." And so forth.

"I'm guessing you guys, and beautiful women, want to come in?" Itatchi said.

"Itatchi! Are you hitting on other girls!" A girl screamed.

Running down the stairs comes a gorgeous girl, you could've mistaken her as a fallen angel. She had beautiful black hair that ran down her back and long bangs that covered her eyes.

"THUMP!"

"OW! ITATCHI GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE AND HELP ME UP!"

Itatchi sighed. "Coming babe." He let the guests in and went to help the girl.

After Itatchi helped the girl up she pushed her bangs to the side to reveal red eyes. The girl with red eyes was pale and her eyes really stuck out because of the heavy black eyeliner she was wearing and the black/gray eyeshadow on her eyes. She had long black eyelashes with rose colored lips that made it look like she was wearing a deep shade of red lipstick. She was wearing skin tight black/grey skinny jeans with a black tube top. The tube top went an inch above her bellybutton and was ruffled at the top with the Uchiha symbol on to think of it, she was wearing a choker with the Uchiha symbol on it and on the right side of her neck it said 'Itatchi' with a barb wire around it... Akward~.

Naruto whistled. "Damn Itatchi, you got yourself a catch there! I didn't think you had it in ya man! Mind if I take a bite?" Naruto was **NOT** afraid of Itatchi one bit. Ever since he returned Naruto realized Itatchi acted like an older brother to him. He gave him advice, acted kind towards him, hell, he even took him to Ichiraku's every Wednsday!

"Shut it shrimp, if you know what's best for ya," Itatchi said. "And if you must know, the 'catch' I got is my girlfriend, Sam. We've been dating for, maybe, about 5 years and she just moved in. You never met or heard of her before because I made sure no one did."

"OOOOHHH! Ita-chan is trying to keep Sam-chan all to himself. You are a naughty, naughty boy Ita-chan~!"

Itatchi ruffled Naruto's bright blond hair."If I didn't like you I woud have killed you right now."

"Oh... You guys are here..." said a voice.

Everyone turned their heads.

"SASUKE-KUN~!" Ino and Sakura squealed.

"Hn." Is all Sasuke said. Yes, he is still sticking with one word sentences.

"Sasuke! My man! You got beer, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it's down in the cellar." Sasuke replied.

"Thanks!" Kiba then ran down to the cellar, after Itatchi told him which hallway to go down and which door to go through... What? This is THE Uchiha Mansion we are talking about. A.K.A The Mansion. The biggest mansion in the history of mansions! Man,you would think their bathtub was a mini pool.

"DAMN! HOLY FURKEN BEACON!" Kiba then came running up the stairs and down the hallway. "Dude! You have like a lifetime stock of beer down there!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Well good! 'Cause when I leave you'll only have one bottle left, that's _if _you're lucky!"

"Okay then, if that does happen I'll go and buy more."

"..."

"If you have forgotten I am an Uchiha and can afford anything and anyone."

"But Sasuke," Naruto chirped in, "I thought you were asexual."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, "If you know what is good for you then shut up." Sasuke gritted out.

"Fine! Jeez! You can't even take a joke!"

An akward silence fell upon them... That is until Sam broke it.

"Everybody! I have an idea!" Sam spoke. "Let's play spin the bottl-!"

But before she could finish what she was saying the door bell rang.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Kiba and Naruto said, and like children they ran to the door.

"Sasuke did you invite anymore people?" Itatchi said.

"No, you?"

"Nope. Did any of you guys invite more people?" Itatchi asked, looking at evryone else.

They all looked at each other. "Nope," was the answer he got.

Everybody heard the door open, but not even a second later they heard a very ''manly'' scream come from the knuckleheads they call friends, and that scream echoed through the mansion.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Yeahh... I left you guys with a cliff hanger... Sorry but I couldn't resist! I know, I know, I'm evil... Sooo if you want to find out what happens next then review... Yeah I'm talking to you... Scroll up and review... You know you want to... **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! There is sooo much drama going on at school and people are starting to get on my last nerves! Like be real! Gawd! Oh and thank you to those who reviewed and added me to their alerts! I LOVE YOU ALL! So please keep on reviewing. And remember "Forget the cookies, the darkside has yaoi!" School is gonna be getting in my way to update so forgive me if I update a little late. And I didn't get to go to the movies to watch "The Roomate" with my friends! I really wanted to watch it! Damn parents! Hmph! :( Sorry for the rambling... Onward with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever own him because Sasuke already claimed him... :(**

**WARNING: Very bad language... And Suigetsu is 18 years old...This is SasuNaru so if you don't like then leave! And there is yaoi!**

Chapter 2- The Game Begins!

_In the last chapter..._

_Everybody heard the door open, but not even a second later they heard a very ''manly'' scream come from the knuckleheads they call friends, and that scream echoed through the mansion._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_Present..._

Everyone ran to the door, Itatchi even had his sharingan activated. But when they got there they were all shot... by paintballs! (A/N: Hahahaha. I got you all there!) Yes, some of the most elite Konoha and Sand Village ninjas were shot by paint balls, and by the looks of it they were... defeated? But! There was another suprise. Infront of them, right outside the door was Suigetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu, all holding paintball guns.

"We heard there was a party and we weren't invited." Suigetsu said, while a smirk crept it's way up his face. "So, we decided to crash it."

"YOU DICKHEADS!" Oh shit. Sam was pissed. "I'm gonna fucking kill all of you!" Scratch that, she was_ beyond_ pissed. She's a killing machine.

"Oh shit." Suigetsu looked terrified. "I need to protect my babies!"

Itatchi looked pissed because they ruined his beautiful carpet, but decided to help his foolish friends before they die. "Sam, baby, don't worry I'll take you shopping for new clothes while I go on a few errands this week, okay?"

Sam blushed. "It's not that Itatchi..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that... They got a pink paintball on me...'' Now she looked really embarrased, like, she was freaking RED! "And it wasn't even hot pink! Now if it was hot pink I wouldn't mind!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled. "Does that mean you hate me?"

"NO! Why would you assume **(1) **that?"

"Well, my hair is pink!"

"No, I don't hate because your hair is pink! I don't hate you at all!"

"Oh... Okay then!"

"You know what," Itatchi said, "Since you guys, and girl, went through all this trouble to ambush my house then I guess you could stay the weekend... But I swear, if this paint does not come out my carpet I will wip your asses with a stick on fire and then burn you alive. Do you here me?"

"Yes sir!" They answered.

**~~~~XxO0OxX~~~~**

Everyone is now waiting in the living room, talking and catching up with one another, while they waited for Sam to come down.

"I'm back!" Sam shouted, running down the stairs.

"You never left." Sasuke, with his smart ass mouth, said.

"Yes I did! I went up stairs!"

"Well we should celebrate. With your lazy ass you might have been to lazy to have come back down , but wait, your dear boyfriend is down here and you wanted a fuck buddy to be around besause your so desprate for attention."

"You little dipshit! Stop being so angsty all the time and live! And atleast I'm in a relationship! Atleast Itatchi had the guts to ask me out! Your scared the person you like won't accept you! You don't have to be all the goddamn time!"

"What?" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke you like someone! I'm your best friend and you never told me! Who is it?"

"Uhhh..." _Oh shit. _Is what Sasuke was thinking right now. "Sooo, Sam why did you go upstairs again?" _Close one._

"Well, I went to get a beer bottle from my room so we can play spin the bottle! And I got _the _box."

"I'm out." Sasuke said.

"Nope. No one is leaving 'till I say so. Now, who's ready to play?"

"Okay, but are there any rules?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Sam said, "But someone should write this down."

"I WILL!" Naruto shouted.

"No, I will, because we all know your handwriting looks like chicken scratch." Sasuke said.

"Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Ok so here are the rules," Sam said, "1. If you don't do the dare you have to pick something out of_ the _box. And trust me it will be worse than the dare... 2. NO INCEST! So that means Neji can't do anything to Hinata and vice versa, because that would just be downright nasty, the same goes for Ita-chan and Sasu-chan. 3-"

"Bwuahahaha!" Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You...hahaha... said Sasu... HAHAHA... Sasu-chan!" Naruto tried to say.

Sasuke growled, "Dobe shut up. Your just jealous because you can't call me that!"

Naruto's cheeks turned a light pink, then jealousy flashed through his eyes as he pointed his finger at Sasuke, "AM NOT!"

Sasuke smirked, an evil smirked. "Are too," he stated calmly.

"AM FUCKING NOT!"

"Are too."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Is that an offer?"

"..."

"Okayyy... As I was saying," Sam said, "Rule 3... DAMN IT! I forgot what I was going to say! Thank you guys soooo much!"

"Fuck it! Let's just start already!" Kiba said.

"Fine, I'll go first!" Sam called.

"NO!" Sasuke, Itatchi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu all shouted.

"Why not?" Ino said.

"Have you ever played with her before?" Itatchi said, "Every time she visited the Akatsuki hideout she got bored and forced us to play spin the bottle and... let's just say bad things happened... So, Shikamaru you go first."

"Fine... Troublesome." Sam handed Shikamaru the bottle. He spinned it and it landed on... Kiba. "I dare you to... make-out with Naruto for 3 minutes."

"WHAT?" Kiba and Naruto shouted.

"It's either that or you pick out a new dare from_ the box_." Sam said.

"Kiba," Itatchi said, "It's better to do the dare, trust me the dares in _the box_ are worst than it. Trust me I was sitting next to her watching TV while she was writing them."

"Bu- but- BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

"Just do the fucking dare so we can get on with the fucking game!" Hidan said.

"Fine!"

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto said.

"No."

"Fine! But if he tries to feel me up I'm smacking his lips off his face!"

Everyone stared as Naruto sat on top of Kiba and start to kiss him. And within 3 seconds they were sucking each others tongues and biting the others lips. Kiba put his hands around Naruto's waste and Naruto put his arms around Kiba's neck. They kept going at it until Shikamaru said time was up. They broke apart panting and gagging.

"Naruto, dude, I love yuh but let's never mention this again."

"Agreed."

What no one saw was that Sasuke was pissed off, but they felt the dark aura around them.

"Okay Kiba it's your turn."

Kiba spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. Kiba smiled an evil smile. "Sakura I dare you to put ice down your bra for five minutes. And let's all go to the kitchen and watch her do it so I can tell her how much ice to put in."

"Fine! But watch what I'm gonna do to you later Kiba!"

They all went to the kitchen and Sakura walked to the freezer. She opened it and took out a handful of ice and stuffed it down her bra.

"Cold! COLD! COLD!"

"Nu- uh, Sakura I didn't say stop."

"FUCK YOU!" She kept screaming 'COLD!' while putting more ice down her bra. After 5 minutes of doing this Kiba said, finally, stop. She ran to the bathroom, unhooked her bra and let the ice fall to the floor. Itatchi said he didn't mind since it's just water.

"Sakura, it's your turn," Sam said.

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on... Sasuke.

**(1)- Some one told me to never use the word assume... cuz, ass-u-me**

**Sorry people but I have to end it here... I have a test tomorrow and my mom keeps asking me what I'm doing on my laptop all morning and I can't possibly tell her "Oh, I'm just writing stories with two dudes making out and a girl stuffing ice down her bra and it probably might get worse later on." Sooo... yeahh, you see my problem... So I got to go, my mom is on my case as I type. I love you all and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
